She's the First
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Ren and the gang come to be surprised and grateful at the end.


It was a clear and peaceful night. The streets were quiet, while the whole neighborhood slept calmly in their beds, preparing themselves for the next day. Hone Onna, Wanyudo, Ojo-san and I stared at a girl from outside her window.

"She's been accessing Jigoku Tsuushin every night for the past week, but has yet to request our mistress." Hone pointed out.

I never took my eyes from her.

This girl

"Why hasn't she requested Jigoku Shoujo? I know she wants to, yet…she hesitates. Why?" I thought.

"I'm going to investigate our client more." I told them, leaving before I could get a reply.

The sound of my doorbell ringing caused me to awaken from the slumber I didn't know I was in. I lifted my head up from my arms. I ended staring into my blank computer screen I knew it. I couldn't do it after all.

Why? Why can't I request Jigoku Shoujo? I know…I really want to send him to Hell, so why?

I let out a huge sigh and got up from my chair. I walked out of my room and towards the front door. I looked into the peek hole to check who it is and smiled. I unlocked my door and quickly opened it.

"Ren-kun!" I greeted as I hugged him tightly.

"What are doing here, this early in the morning?" I asked him, motioning for him to come in.

"I thought I'd check up on you and see how you're doing."

I looked at my floor as I closed the door.

"I can't say that I'm doing fine."

I walked over to my couch and sat next to Ren.

"It's a shame what happened…"

I stared at my both of my hands that were entwined together and rested on my lap.

"Yeah, she was my best friend. We were so close that it was almost as if we were sisters and that damn teacher acts like nothing has happened. It pisses me off. Reika was such a sweet girl. She was beautiful, intelligent, loyal, friendly, helping. It was like she was an angel sent from heaven. She was a saint. She saved herself for one guy she falls in love with. She even saved her first kiss for him. She fell in love with our teacher Okimuto-sensei. She was so shy and innocent around him. Though she didn't need it, she requested that he would tutor her every night after school. After a while the two started dating. They had to keep their relationship a secret because if the principle found out, Okimuto could lose his profession, not just at our school, but also at any other school. I was so happy for them. I never saw Reika so happy and lively. Okimuto-sensei did that to her. Somehow, their relationship was leaked out. Okimuto-sensei and Reiko had to have a press conference with the school board. Reiko thought he was going to spill everything, but he did the complete opposite. He denied her and the relationship they had. Reika was shocked and heartbroken. She was so heartbroken, that night, she killed herself. She called me the moment before and told me she felt so betrayed and lonely. That she would never find love again. She gave herself to him. She told me she was going to cut her wrist. I quickly hung up my cellphone and ran to her house to try to stop her, but…" I paused.

I felt tears fill up in my eyes and I clenched my fists together.

"It was too late. I walked into her apartment to find her dead body on living room floor. She was covered in blood. I ran over to her and held her body in my arms, crying her name. I saw that they were dried tears on her cheeks. She was crying just like I did before she ended herself. I held her body tightly, not wanting to let go. I felt anger and hatred inside when I realized it was Okimuto's fault. Before I hung up my phone that night, Reika told one last thing. She was pregnant with our teacher's baby. It was bad enough he killed my best friend, but he killed a baby too." My voice was a little shaky.

"So, that's when you accessed Jigoku Tsuushin…?" Ren asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Though, for some reason I can't request Hell Girl. Every midnight I go on the website, but I just can't seem to type in Okimuto's name. I don't know why. Could be that I really actually didn't care about Reika, so I can't get revenge on her? Did she really not mean anything to me? Why can't I avenge her?"

I tightly embraced my head with my hands and started crying.

"I don't understand…"

I felt Ren embrace my back with his arms, trying to comfort me. I sat up, wiped the tears away from my eyes and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ren-kun. I'm fine."

He parted from me and searched through the white bag he brought with him.

"Here, I bought you strawberry shortcake. I know how much you like it."

I handed him a knife and he cut two slices. I then handed him two paper plates. He placed one slice on one plate and the other on the last plate.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"That's alright."

I sat back next to Ren on the couch. After a while, when it the sun went down, Ren decided to leave. We enjoyed one another's company, talked, watched TV and played video games. Ren became my friend the day after Reika died. It was oddly convenient for him to show up because that was when I need comforting the most. Since then, he was always hanging around me, helping me recover. We spend all day together, kind of like what I did with Reika. We became close, but not that close. I started developing feelings for him after some time. It was like he was my knight rescuing me from depression, like he was my prince charming, but I know my feelings will forever be unrequited. I was never lucky when comes to things like romance, but I don't really mind. I love just hanging out with him. I cleaned up my living room and walked into my bed room. I slammed the door shut and jumped into my bed. I stared at my ceiling and thought about Reika and my teacher. Hatred stirred inside me again. My computer turning on caused me to sit up quickly. I stared at the screen to see that it was on the Jigoku Tsuushin. I slowly got off my bed and walked over to my computer desk top.

"What the hell?"

I sat in my chair, grabbed my mouse and clicked into the box. I stared closely at the screen, hesitating yet again to type in Okimuto's name. Bot of my hands were trembling as my heart raced.

"She still hesitates….and we even helped her with accessing the website this time." Hone complained.

"Do you think we should give up on this one Ojo-san?" Wanyudo asked.

Ai shook her head.

"No…, we should keep watching her..." She replied in her soft whisper voice.

I stared back up into her window. I widened my eyes when she started typing in the box and clicked enter. I felt a wave of disappointment embraced my body as I stared at Ayaka. I actually hoped she might've been different. I kissed the pendant on my neck and transformed into a straw doll. I rested in the palm of Ai's hand as she disappeared and reappeared behind Ayaka. She slowly turned around and pushed back on her chair in shock.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Enma Ai. You have summoned me."

"Jigoku Shoujo…." She mumbled.

Ai handed me to Ayaka. She gently took me from her grasp and stared into Ai's red eyes.

"If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell...however, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity."

She nodded her head, acknowledging that she understood what she was told. Ai disappeared. Her voice echoed through her room.

"_The rest is up for you to decide."_

Ayaka jumped into her bed and raised me up to the ceiling, staring at me. She let a huge sigh.

"I finally got the courage to request Jigoku Shoujo, but do I have enough to actually make the contract with her?" She asked me.

Then she hugged me to her chest and stared at the ceiling again.

"I mean I really hate Mr. Okimuto. I truly loathe him, but…..for some reason this feel wrong."

What she said caught my attention.

She felt wrong about it? That's a first.

"Should I really kill him for what he did to my best friend? Is he really worth my soul in compensation?"

She rose me up and stared at me again.

"Should I really make this contract with Enma Ai? Should I really send Sensei to Hell? What do you think I should do?" She asked me.

"_I think you shouldn't make the contract! You should forgive Okimuto and move on with your life!" _I told her, but I knew she couldn't hear me. My voice can't reach her when I am in this form.

I saw a small smile curve upon her lips.

"I made up my mind." She told me.

She kissed me.

"Thanks to you, I now know what I should do and believe it's the right choice."

I actually wonder that.

Ai reappeared in her room again. Aya gave me back to her and bowed her head.

"Gomen, but I cannot make a contract with you." She apologized.

What? Really? Is she serious?

Ai took me from her hands and stared back at Ayaka.

"I realized that I may despise Mr. Okimuto, but he's not worth my soul. It would have made me happy to send him to Hell, but when he dies naturally, his judgment will come. Who knows? Maybe someone else will make the contract with you desiring the same thing I did. That would make me happy too, but Mr. Okimuto isn't worth shit to me. He's ranked below that on my scale. I am sorry that I have wasted your time with my indecisiveness and I hope that you will someday forgive me."

"I forgive you." She quickly told her.

Ayaka seemed shocked when she told her that.

"You are the first to not get revenge on a recipient. Arigatou." She simply thanked her.

Ayaka bowed her head again and smiled at her.

"Ai can you please leave me here with Ayaka for a little bit?" I asked her, knowing she could hear my voice.

She simply nodded her head and left.

Ayaka got back into bed and slid under her covers. She closed her sugar brown eyes. That same smile still graced her lips. I transformed back into my human form and walked up to the side of her bed, gazing down at her. She was different. Out of all our clients, she was the first to not choose revenge. She chose to forgive and forget. A small smile curved up on my lips as I leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. I then placed my lips towards her ear and whispered "I'm proud of you, Aya-chan." After that, I kissed her lips again and disappeared, appearing beside Oji-san and the others.

"Finally did what you wanted to do since you met the girl?" Hone Onna asked me.

Without taking my gaze from Aya's window I answered her with an "I guess" and started walking away.

I guess I'm finally glad that I found at least one person who was different. A long time ago, living my life as a sword, being bathed with human blood nonstop, I thought humans will always be the same. I always thought that they would always be willing to kill someone for their own sake, but Ayaka changed that thought. Though, she may be the last person to not take revenge, I'm still glad at least one person is willing out it aside.


End file.
